Dulce Amor: Una chica rara (6)
by sayurisayurifrancoosorio
Summary: Ahora vemos todo desde el punto de vista de Garu. Indeciso ¿Que es lo que siente por Pucca y porque la evita tanto?


El fue el primero en correr antes que todos, demasiado lejos como para ser visto y poder llegar a la meta. Le gustaba ser el primero que los demás, porque además de que sabía el camino casi de memoria, los tíos de Pucca habian preparado fideos para todos y estaba ansioso por comerlos.

Cuando estaba todavía con su palo encendido en fuego, decidió dar un camino un poco más "largo"para darle alguna oportunidad a los chicos nuevos que habían llegado. Por ello, saltó desde una barda de cesped a otra y aterrizo justamente en donde la luna se veía más clara que en los otros lugares. Sonrió y siguió caminando, hasta que detuvo su caminata cuando vio un palo apagado en el suelo.

Se agacho y al levantar la mirada pegó un respingo tan grande que su propio palo cayo al suelo y por ende, se apago.

-¿Pucca?

Garu tomo su palo apagado y toco el hombro de Pucca para ver si reaccionada. Una, dos, tres veces pero ella no pareció absoluto. Esta vez se acerco a ella, agachó un poco la cabeza y noto su respiración: lenta. Muy lenta.

Cuando Garu le toco la frente, supo lo que tenía. "Y precisamente tu" penso, arrugando la boca. ¿Porque, de entre todas las chicas que estaban ahi, Pucca tenía que ser la que se encontrara desmayada? De verdad, le pareció tener mala suerte. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? ¿Cargarla y dejar que ella se calentara en su espalda con ese frío? Posiblemente ella era pesada...se notaba.

Para compensar las dudas que tenía, comenzó a rosar dos palos en una piedra y leña para hacer fuego. Pucca debía de estar hace minutos ahi acostada, sola. Podía calentarla si le daba un poco de calor.

En cuanto prendió, Garu le acerco el fuego a su cuerpo y se sentó, viendo hacia la colina. No lo sabía pero tenia la corazonada de que la meta se encontraba por ahi, tan cerca, a solo unos kilómetros de distancia. ¿Porque no simplemente la dejaba a ella con su temperatura mientras el fuego la despertaba y el se iba corriendo a ser el ganador? Le gustaba la idea pero sintió mucho pesar al decidir dejarla sola. ¿Y si llovía? ¿Y si se ponía peor que antes?

Garu consideró esperar un poco, hasta que Soso paso corriendo a lado de ellos, deteniendose al ver a Pucca acostada.

-¿Garu? ¿Porque Pucca esta acostada?

Claro, Soso. El podía llevarla de vuelta al campamento mientras decia frases filosoficas para que Pucca despertara. El podría hacerlo, podía y ya. Garu mientras correría a la meta y sería nuevamente el ganador, para descansar y quitarse ese peso llamado: Pucca.

-Ella esta...

Garu bajó la mirada. Pucca parecía no saber, que dormida, se veía muy graciosa. Con su boca semi abierta y sus ojos cerrados inocentemente se veía muy linda y tierna. "No, no, no. No pienses en como se ve su cara. Dile a Soso que se la lleve. Solo tienes que decir: esta enferma ¿Puedes llevartela?

Sin embargo, Garu no dijo tales palabras.

-Ella esta dormida-dijo como un susurro.

-Oh, esta bien. Apresurate a despertarla para que lleguen a la meta. Tiempo al tiempo, amigo.

Soso se fue corriendo nuevamente. Garu sin embargo, no sabía ni siquiera que es lo que quería en verdad. ¿Porque habia sido tan difícil? y no lo dijo. Quería deshacerse de ella...

-Demonios...

Garu cargo suavemente a Pucca en su espalda. Como se lo imaginaba, ella era pesada pero por primera vez en su vida cargaba a alguien tan frágil. Pudo bajar para tomar el palo encendido, pues en la penumbra del bosque era necesario una luz que lo guiará, ahora mas difícil siendo dos.

-Umm...

Pucca se movió tan solo un poco y con eso fue suficiente para que Garu tratara de barjarla, antes de que viera que la estaba llevando.

"No, no, no. Quítate

Pero Pucca se aferró a su cintura. Garu trató de apartar sus manos de el, pero ella era demasiado fuerte que no pudo hacerlo. La miro de soslayo, esperando que se despertará y lo viera, pero Pucca mantuvo su respiración lenta y volvió a dormir.

Quería comprobar si estaba fingiendo o no estar desmayada, adi que toco su frente una vez mas. La temperatura no había bajado, y ella ya no emitía sonido mas suave Susurro.

No podía apartarla y tenia que usar ambas manos para tomar sus piernas. No quería hacerlo. Eso ya era demasiado para él pero si no lo hacia Pucca resbalaria y caeria sin remedio

Tuvo que hacerlo e ir avanzando poco a poco, soportando el peso y recordando el camino que había tomado.

A veces volteaba a ver a Pucca, para asegurarse de su calentura o que aun estaba dormida. Y cuando lo hacía, entendía a esa chica tan extraña.

Era la primera vez que alguien no se rendía con él. Cuando era chico, Garu tenía una muy buena comunicación con todos, inclusive con Rin Rin. Tenía demasiados amigos y hablar, para era muy normal. Cambio todo cuando sucedió "eso" que a todos en el pueblo les habia marcado. Garu, entonces, ó a ser el mismo desde ese dia.

Dejando de lado las amistades, se centró en las artes marciales y a los 10 años hizo el voto de silencio. Rara vez hablaba, rara vez se acercaba a alguien, rara vez una chica aguantaba por días hacerlo hablar. Era su mayor pesar en ese tiempo: todas las niñas del pueblo, ademas de Abyo, consideraban a Garu atractivo. Y por ende, muchas intentaron llegar a su gélido corazon misterioso, porque simplemente les resultaba un reto no poder hablar con el. Pero las cosas cambiaban cuando Garu decia miles de veces que no a esas chicas fastidiosas, convirtiéndose en un Imposible.

Nadie trato de llegar a má aguantó demasiado, nadie...

Hasta que la chica rara apareció y todo fue distinto. La chica de fideos que no paraba de hacerle preguntas, chismosear en su vida ¡Incluso hacerlo hablar! Era la primera chica que llegaba tan lejos, hasta el punto de hacerlo huir. Garu nunca había conocido una chica así y, ahora, llevandola en su espalda. De no entendia que tanto le atraía o que había hecho para que Pucca malinterpretara sus acciones.

-Garu-susurro Pucca entre sueñ la miro serio y siguió caminando, hasta ver las luces del campamento encendidas, todas elevadas hacia arriba. Tal vez Soso dio la noticia de que Garu y ella estaban perdidos en el bosque.

-Garu-Ching fue la primera en acercarse, tomando a Pucca de la frente-esta caliente. Ayudenmr a llevarla adentro!

Oh, fue mi culpa-dijo la profesora, jadeando de la impresion-si yo no hubiera...la deje sola...yo...fue mi culpa

-Deje de culparse y lleve agua fria a la cama de Pucca-le dijo Abyo, cargando ahora a Pucca y dejandola en su cama. Garu veía como todos, preocupados, susurraban su nombre. Unos le agradecian, mientras otros le pedian explicaciones. Pero Garu, en realidad no quería darlas.

Desde el principio no quería que todos se dieran cuenta de que el, precisamente el la habia salvado

-Ya se le esta bajando la fiebre-dijo Ching, saliendo de su casa de campaña-gracias Garu. Todos estábamos muy ..extrañados porque no volvieras

Garu desvió la mirada ante la somnolienta Pucca, tragando saliva estuviera enojado por la decisión que tomo.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo Garu con grave

A Ching pareció hacerle un efecto muy raro en ella, ya que Garu .hablaba.

que le digas que la traje yo

-¿Que? Garu...-Ching no comprendía del todo-¿Porque?

-Dile que la trajo Soso. Dile a todos que mientan. Porque si ella se entera, dejo de ser tu amigo

-No...¿Me dices que le mienta?

-Solo dicelo

-¿Porque la tratas asi?-Ching comenzó .sobre escucho a Garu decir eso-sabes que ella esta dolida. La has estado evitando cuando ella solo quiere ser tu amiga

-Ambos sabemos que Pucca no solo quiere mi amistad

Garu se dio la media vuelta y miro por encima del hombro a Pucca, mostrándose indiferente.

-Ella y yo nunca vamos a estar juntos. Pucca es rara, y yo soy un ninja. Y siempre estaremos solitarios


End file.
